


Your Child Becomes Mine

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack mini fic revolving around what if Lily had decided to leave Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Child Becomes Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping for something longer, but my Muse is being moody as usual, and I could only come up with this.... Happy Mother's Day!

As Maleficent watched Lily cross the line of Storybrooke and out of her life for good, she blinked away a tear. 

She allowed her face to form into a sneer as she transformed, nails elongating into claws, lips mutating into scaly jaws, with arms and legs lengthening into a deadlier set of limbs. 

She let out an earth-shaking roar as she leapt up and into the sky. 

 

\---

 

Emma Swan, Sheriff of Storybrooke, was strolling out of Granny’s Diner, full from dinner with her family as Maleficent appeared above them. 

Snow White screamed in alarm as her daughter was promptly plucked from her side and flown away, kicking and cursing. 

‘See, I told you we should have invited Mom to dinner,’ stated Henry, making his way to the mansion. 

‘Not now, Henry,’ replied Charming, as he had to speed up his jog to a run to keep up with his now hysterical wife. 

‘MALEFICENT! YOU GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!’ screamed Snow, arms flailing in the air. ‘EMMA! MOMMY’S COMING BABY!’ 

 

\----

 

When Emma finally felt the ground beneath her feet, she opened her eyes and found that she was pressed up against Maleficent’s scaly stomach, the dragon tail curled around her protectively. And said dragon lady was currently _licking_ her hair. 

‘What.’ 

 

\--- 

 

‘Mom! Mom!’

Regina felt a headache coming on. She knew that tone. It was Henry’s Emma’s-in-trouble-Mom-please-help cry.

‘I swear, Miss Swan, when I get a hold of your scrawny neck…’ growled Regina, reluctantly leaving her lovely hot bath that had been delicately scented with apple juice. 

‘Mom! Emma’s in trouble! Please Mom! Maleficent took her!’ yelled Henry, pounding on the bathroom door. 

'It must be Tuesday,' muttered Regina. 

 

\--- 

 

‘So…’ began Emma, ‘Does this mean you’re my mommy now?’ 

Maleficent let out a purr-like sound as she rubbed her scaly cheek against Emma’s. 

Emma let out a yelp. Dragon scale on human flesh wasn’t the most pleasant feeling she’d ever encountered. But Maleficent’s tongue was very nice. The stroking was almost soothing, if she let it, the dragon tongue bath would probably send her off to sleep. But this was not the time to sleep! 

‘You know you can’t just… _adopt_ me like this. Really it’s kidnapping. And besides, I have parents.’ 

Maleficent stopped licking her after that. Emma swore that she was currently giving her the dragon equivalent of a raised brow. 

‘Yeah, okay, so they suck. But they’re working on it.’ 

Maleficent nuzzled Emma’s damp hair, promptly drying it with a few puffs of toasty breath.

‘Mm, that was nice. I’m all warm now,’ yawned Emma, not even realising that her eyes were closing. 

Maleficent let out a softly rumbling chuckle as she tucked her head into her body, ensuring that Emma stayed warm from her body heat. 

THE END


End file.
